Dark Ladybug
by obijuankenobi
Summary: It's the Sweet 16 of a certain mayor's daughter, and everyone's invited- except Marinette! Hurt when Chloe humiliates her in front of the class, Hawk Moth akumatizes her into Dark Ladybug. Will Chat Noir be able to save his princess?
1. How pathetic!

**Marinette's P.O.V.**

"It was _so_ amazing!" Alya gushes. Yesterday after school, Ladybug had defeated Edison, an unappreciated electrician who was using his electric powers to make the appliances of Paris go haywire. Luckily, Chat Noir and I stopped him before any serious damage could be done.

"Where _were_ you during that?" Alya continues.

I answer quickly with, "At the doctor's office. It was pretty crazy over there."

Alya opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by Chloé, who stands on a chair. Everyone looks at her in mild surprise- but just mild. This sort of thing isn't _too_ unusual for her.

Chloé clears her throat unnecessarily. "Today after school is my Sweet 16 party. I have invitations for everyone I want to come." She steps down off the chair and holds up invitations. Everyone walks forward, and everyone walks away with an invitation.

Alya and I look at each other. I shrug, and Alya walks up to Chloé. She immediately hands an invitation to Alya, who walks back with a mildly surprised expression.

"That's weird," I say, looking at the invitation. It seems like it's for real.

Alya's face clears, and she shakes her head. "Not really. She probably invited the whole class. The more presents for Her Highness, the better." We giggle.

"But are you really going?" I ask.

"Yeah... but I'm not going for _her_. I mean, Nino got an invitation, and as long as Adrien's going, he is. Plus, I can keep an eye on Adrien for you," she adds singsongingly.

"Speaking of Adrien, is he even going?"

Alya flashes me an evil grin. "Let's find out. _Hey, Adrien!_ " she yells across the classroom. I squeak and try to hide behind my notebook. _Why would she do that?!_

Adrien walks over from where he was talking with Chloé. "What's up, Alya? Hey, Marinette." He smiles and I try to hide a little more.

Alya says confidently, "We were wondering if you're going to Chloé's party."

Adrien blushes slightly and buries a hand in his perfect golden hair. "Actually, yeah. Not really my decision, though."

I somehow manage to squeak out, "What do you mean?"

"Well… she said that if I don't come to her party, then she'll get her dad to fire my dad."

"That's harsh," Alya remarks. "You shouldn't have to threaten people to get them to go to your birthday party. That just goes to show how little people actually like her."

Adrien nods in agreement. Nino calls Adrien over from across the room. "Bye, guys. I'll see you at the party, Alya," Adrien says. He waves as he leaves.

Alya looks at me. "You have to talk to him sometimes, you know."

"I do!" I say defensively. "I just… froze this time."

"Mm-hmm. Go ask Chloé for an invitation."

"Why? She'd just torment me anyway at the party."

"You could spend time with Adrien if you had one," Alya points out.

I'm torn. If I ask for one, I could get to spend time with Adrien at the party, but that's assuming I don't turn into a stuttering mess. Plus, Chloé might decide it's the perfect chance to become his arm accessory.

I make up my mind- I'm going to do it.

Chloé sneers as I approach her. "What do you want?"

Suddenly intimidated, I ask, "Would you happen to have an invitation for me?"

Chloé hits herself in the forehead. "Of course! I can't believe I forgot!" She opens her backpack and pulls out an envelope, addressed to me in pink sparkly ink.

I open it up, but there's nothing inside. Confused, I shake the envelope. "There's nothing inside," I say.

Chloé laughs derisively. "Of course not! Why would I ever invite a loser like you to _my_ party? Puh- _lease_. You honestly thought that I would ruin my 16th birthday like that? How pathetic!" Her voice carries across the room so everyone can hear her- even _Adrien_.

My cheeks burn as I run out of the room, fighting back tears. Who knew Chloé could be _that_ mean?


	2. See you at the party!

**(A/N: I will try to update as soon as possible, but remember- your support does help to keep me motivated! Thank you to those who have already followed and favorited! It means a lot.)**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

"So, dude, what are you going to do at the party?" Nino asks.

"I'm not really sure," I respond honestly. "Hide from Chloé, for one thing." She has some idea that we're dating, and takes it upon herself to hang onto me at every opportunity. It's no mystery why she invited me.

"Speaking of Chloé, what is she doing?" Nino points out Chloé, who's yelling something at Marinette.

"You honestly thought that I would ruin my 16th birthday like that?" Chloé mocks. "How pathetic!"

Marinette runs from the room, clearly close to tears. I lock eyes with Alya and her shocked expression mirrors mine.

I walk up to Chloé. "What in the world is your problem?" I ask.

Alya follows, hands on her hips. "Yeah! Don't you have any sense of common decency?"

Nino adds, "Totally uncool!"

Chloé puts her hands to her mouth in obviously faked shock. "I'm so sorry, Adri-poo! I didn't know she was going to take it like that!" She's lying, I think to myself. She's not even trying to _hide_ it.

Alya throws her a disgusted look. "You can't be serious."

Chloé drops her hand, and the act along with it, and pins Alya with a glare. "Well, ex- _cuuuuse_ me for not wanting my party to be ruined by _her_. In fact, the only reason I invited you was to get to her. Come anyway. I don't care." She looks at her nails.

I give up on Chloé. "Did either of you see where she went?" I ask Nino and Alya.

Neither of them look like they have any clue. "We have to look for her," Alya says.

Nino says apologetically, "I can't. I have to go home so I can get Chloé a birthday present." His expression betrays his distaste.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," I say. "See you at the party."

The bell rings rather conveniently then, so we split up- Nino heads back to his house, and Alya and I decide to check Marinette's parent's bakery.

On the way there I ask Alya, "No offense, but why did Marinette ask Chloé for an invitation? They don't really like each other."

Alya looks away. "It's my fault. I pushed her to."

"But why? I somehow doubt you wanted Marinette to go so she could enjoy Chloé's great personality."

Alya giggles, then grows quiet. "Um… I didn't want to be there without her."

 _Lie_. I know it immediately, but don't push. If Alya doesn't want to say, I won't make her.

When we get to the bakery I hold the door open for Alya. Marinette's mother is waiting inside behind the bakery counter. "Mrs. Dupain-Cheng? Is Marinette here?" Alya asks.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng purses her lips and wrinkles her forehead. "She's upstairs, but she seems really upset. She came in and told me not to let anyone bother her, then went up to her bedroom."

"Can we see her?" I ask.

"I don't think so, dear. She seemed really upset and said she wanted to be left alone. It wouldn't be a good idea. I'm sorry."

I look at Alya and she shakes her head and motions towards the door. Before we part ways, I say to her, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Alya replies, "Me too." She shrugs uncertainly. "See you at the party!"


	3. Is that Ladybug?

**Marinette's P.O.V**

I burst through the doors of the bakery, fighting back tears still. My mom notices immediately. "Honey? Are you okay?"

I don't answer her question but say instead, "I don't really want to talk to anyone right now," as I run up the stairs and shut the trap door that leads to my room. Just to be safe, I move a chair over it.

My bed groans in protest when I flop onto it. "What is her problem?" I ask myself quietly. Why did I have to be humiliated in front of everyone- especially Adrien? She couldn't know I like him. Literally no one else knows- besides Alya and Nino, and I doubt they'd leak to her. She's just so vindictive, and for no reason…

It hasn't been five minutes before I hear a voice downstairs, one I immediately recognize as Alya. My mom says something, and someone else says something.

 _Adrien_.

No. No, no, no. What is he doing here?! I silently pray that he'll go away. He is the last person I want to face right now.

Silence downstairs. Are they gone? They must be. Alya can't go very long without saying anything.

A sudden wave of rage washes over me. How could Chloé? What have I ever done to her? Why does she think she's so much better than everyone else? I don't understand how she's able to delude herself into thinking that everyone loves her when she treats people like this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice something dark fly into the invitation I hadn't realized was still gripped tightly in my hand and… disappear?

Then a man fills my vision. I can't make out most of his face because it's covered by a shiny gray mask. His silvery blue eyes glitter evilly.

"Dark Ladybug, I am Hawk Moth. You were denied an invitation by your classmate Chloé to her birthday party and humiliated simply for asking. What did you ever do to deserve that? I grant you the powers of Ladybug herself so you can get revenge on her. All you have to do is get Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses." Two images appear in my mind's eye- one showing a pair of red earrings, and another showing a black ring.

Something tickles in the back of my mind when he says 'Hawk Moth,' but I ignore it. Getting revenge on Chloé is all that matters now.

I grin. "Sure thing!" I say.

Hawk Moth smiles. His smile is bizarre- it stretches the skin around his mouth in a weird way, like he isn't supposed to smile. "Good. Chloé's party is when?"

"About an hour."

Hawk Moth nods. "Do what you like until then. I will contact you in an hour." His face disappears from my vision.

I remove the chair from the trap door and pile some pillows below my blankets to make it look like I'm sleeping. Interference from the parents will not help me.

I turn around after catching a glimpse of myself in a large mirror. I don't look half bad- my 'invitation' is now attached to my now-black bodysuit, which matches the mask on my face. My lucky charm is black, too.

I pull it out and give it a test swing. It feels natural, just like the one I used while I was Ladybug. I open my window as quietly as I can, and jump out, using my lucky charm as a grapping hook. Yep, this definitely feels like it did before.

Some guy on the ground carrying groceries points at me. "Hey!" he yells. "Is that Ladybug?"

I laugh nastily and swing my lucky charm at him, knocking his groceries out of his hands. He stares in shock at the fallen groceries.

This is going to be a fun hour.

 **(A/N: Okay, so I have something I need to address: why didn't Hawk Moth realize that Marinette is Ladybug? Let's just go with the assumption that Hawk Moth is kind of dumb, and that he gave Marinette the Ladybug power because he's getting desperate. I mean, he does get beaten every time because he never tells his villains to get the Miraculouses first, and his villain names suck… TvTropes' 'Idiot Ball' page on this explains it pretty well. I'm sorry it's not perfect.)**


	4. I make great company

**(A/N: In response to a question asked in the reviews, Tikki is fine. What happened was the akuma corrupted her, and forced her to transform Marinette. The result of Marinette and the corrupted Tikki is Dark Ladybug.)**

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

Poor Marinette.

I've never seen her like this. I don't even think she wanted to go to the party that much- she probably just wanted to spend time with Alya. Then she got hurt for it.

I shake my head to clear it. It's too late now. _I'll talk to her tomorrow_ , I promise to myself as I punch in the code for my house. The gate swings open and I stroll into the grounds.

Sometimes I feel kind of… embarrassed, I guess. Our house and the area around it is huge. Is it really necessary? It's just me, Dad, Nathalie, and the staff. I'd rather have an apartment, instead of a house inside a fence that feels more like a cage for everyone to gawk at us at.

The ornate front door doesn't creak when I open it. _Freshly oiled_ , I note.

Nathalie happens to be walking by when she spots me. "Your father is in his office. Don't disturb him," she says.

I sigh. "Okay. Tell him that in about an hour I'm going to a friend's birthday party." I try not to gag on the word _friend_.

Nathalie nods curtly, and leaves.

When I reach my room, Plagg pops out of my ring. "You have any cheese?"

I pull a piece out of my pocket. "Knock yourself out," I say, tossing it to him.

Plagg catches it and starts munching. "You know," he says in between bites, "it was a good thing you did, standing up to Chloé like that."

I look at him, surprised. Plagg isn't a compliment-giving type. "Really?"

He swallows his last bite of cheese, looking satisfied. "Yeah. I just wish that you'd refuse to go to her party. She wants you there, so don't give her what she wants."

I regard him suspiciously. "When did you become so smart?"

Plagg makes a gesture that resembles a shrug. "When I'm in the ring, I'm my only company. And I must say, I make _great_ company."

"I'm sure you do," I say, trying to keep my amusement out of my voice. "I'm going to take a shower to kill some time."

"Have fun," Plagg replies.

I towel off my hair in the bathroom as I think to myself. What if Chloé's only bluffing? Could it be possible that if I didn't show up, she wouldn't really do anything? She does seem to have a pretty big crush on me.

When I think 'crush' my mind immediately goes to Ladybug. What I wouldn't give to know who she is. In fact, I don't even think it matters. Whoever she is really, her true self is as great as Ladybug. I just know it.

Plagg appears, interrupting my thoughts. "Hey!" he says.

"What?" I ask, suddenly glad I'm dressed.

"You have fifteen minutes until the party. Do you want to go or not?"

I frown slightly. "I think it's too late to back out now. Was I really in there that long?"

"Check your watch," Plagg responds. I do- turns out, he's right.

"I better get going. I'm sure my hair will dry off along the way."

It's a little chilly inside Chloé's house so I pull my white jacket closer around me. I almost wish I had grabbed a real jacket back at my house, but they're all meant to look good and not keep you warm. I'm better off like this.

Chloé spots me from across the room. Despite it being five minutes before the scheduled start time on the invitation, the room is already filled with people, both classmates and other 'famous' kids. Even Jagged Stone is here, playing on a small stage near the front of the room.

"Adrien!" she screeches. For someone who's constantly in high heels, she sure gets around pretty fast. Her arms are wrapped around me before I know what's going on. "I'm _so_ glad you're here!"

"Yeah, I am, too," I say. I'm not entirely lying- an excuse to hang out with Nino is always cool with me.

My eyes catch on a table piled high with presents. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a present," I remark.

Chloé's eyes follow mine. "Oh, that's fine! You just being here is a present enough!"

I fight the urge to push her away. _Keep her happy, keep her happy_ , I remind myself. Making her mad means cursing everyone to her wrath.

"I'm flattered," I say. "Do you know where Alya is?"

Chloé's nose wrinkles briefly, but she schools her features. "Over by the refreshments, with Nino. Come talk to me when you're ready to hang out with someone not like _them_."

I grit my teeth and walk over to the refreshments area. She is really pushing it today.

Nino and Alya look like they're having fun, so I casually sidle over. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Adrien. I heard what happened with Marinette when you tried to go after her. Totally bogus, man." Nino shakes his head.

I smile at his Nino-isms. "Yeah, it is. I hope she'll be okay tomorrow."

Alya seems more doubtful. "I don't know, she seemed pretty upset."

"You guys are going to think I'm being mean, but I think we should just forget about that for now, and talk to Marinette tomorrow," Nino says. "We should enjoy ourselves while we can, right?"

Part of me agrees with what Nino's saying, even though it makes me feel bad. "Speak for yourself," I joke. "I'm going to be spending the party trying to avoid the Birthday Princess. I can't even leave- she'll be watching my every move now that I'm here."

Just then, the building shakes and a wall crashes in. Someone yells, "Is this an earthquake?!"

A figure steps out of the rubble. Everyone runs and hides or ducks under something in an attempt to protect themselves.

As the dust clears, I squint. Is that… _Ladybug?!_

Her outfit's black instead of red with black spots, and- is that a piece of paper on her chest?

I start to get up when her back is turned. Alya hisses, "What are you doing?"

"I, uh… have to use the bathroom."

Nino nods. "I don't blame you," he says, glancing meaningfully at Ladybug.

I run off into Chloé's bathroom. Plagg pops out of my ring. "She's akumatized," he points out rather unhelpfully.

"Yeah, I figured that. Plagg, claws out!"


	5. You've got it all wrong

**Marinette's P.O.V.**

I swing my lucky charm as hard as I can at the wall, and it bursts open. Inside, scores of kids stare at the collapsed wall in shock before running for cover, yelling about earthquakes.

I stand in the dust for dramatic effect- always helpful. I clear my throat as loud as I can. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I wanted to pay a little visit to the birthday girl!" I call out mockingly.

"Her Highness has been just so cruel to people," I say, checking my nails, "that I've decided to return the favor. Where is the birthday girl?"

Someone calls out, "What do you want?" I can't tell who it came from, or where.

"How brave- calling out from where I can't see you. I'm planning on dropping her off a bridge." My casualness draws gasps.

"So, would anyone like to give Chloé up? She'd deserve it, you know. Or am I going to have to leave no stone unturned to find her?"

No answer from anyone. I sigh dramatically. "Fine, have it your way. But for defending someone who's made all of you miserable, you'll pay after this is over."

I take a step towards a large couch, sure to be hiding plenty of people, when the doors leading to what I'd assume are the restrooms burst open. A familiar figure yells, "You're going to have to go through me first!"

I laugh. "Oh, Chat Noir. How cute, and what a clichéd line!"

His yellow-green feline eyes flash as he smiles confidently. "It seems like that silly akuma has you stressed, buggaboo. Want to talk about it?"

We start to circle each other as everyone runs into another room. Chloé is hiding among them, I'm sure of it, but I can take care of her as soon as I deal with the kitty-cat. See? Even when evil, I have a sense of humor.

"Don't you ever feel used by her?" I ask, throwing my hands up. "Think about it- she's the reason so many of the people we've fought have been turned into villains- including me. Couldn't she have just been nice? No, of course not. What a silly question! She's _Chloé_. I think we'd all be better off without her to cause us more trouble. Don't worry- I promise the bridge won't kill Chloé. It'll just put her in the hospital for a while- long enough to give the two of us a break from her. Dark Ladybug will ensure that."

Chat Noir shakes his head. "You've got it all wrong," he replies, amusement coloring his voice. "We have to protect everyone in Paris- even Chloé. No one knows our true identities, not even each other, so of course she's going to be mean to us in real life. And don't you think it's a good thing she causes so much trouble? It would be kind of boring being superheroes without any actual supervillains to fight, you know?"

"I think you have a point, but- _lucky charm!_ " I call out. I toss my lucky charm in the air and a rope with a small weight on the end lands in my arms. I briefly wonder what to do with it before it comes to me.

What an excellent idea.

I toss the end with the weight towards a wall, where it ricochets off and wraps itself around Chat Noir. The weight hits him in the side and he grimaces. "That's going to leave a bruise," Chat Noir comments.

I walk behind him and tie the ends of the rope together, then step back to admire my handiwork. "Poor thing. Better luck next time."

"What's that on your chest?" Chat Noir asks.

I decide to humor him. "It's the fake invitation Chloé gave to me before she humiliated me in front of everyone."

Chat Noir's face shows real shock for once. "That means… that means that you're…"

I spread my hands. "That's right, kitty-cat. I'm Marinette, and I always have been."


	6. I love you

**(A/N: I think y'all will enjoy this chapter. LadyNoir ahead! This is the last official chapter, but I will post an epilogue very soon.)**

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

Why did she have to use her lucky charm?

The weight hits me right in the side, in that sensitive spot right above my hip. "That's going to leave a bruise," I grumble.

'Dark Ladybug,' as she's calling herself, gets behind me to tie the rope. When she finishes, she remarks, "Poor thing. Better luck next time." She sounds almost regretful.

My eyes catch on something. "What's that on your chest?"

Dark Ladybug gives me a condescending smile. "It's the fake invitation Chloé gave to me before she humiliated me in front of everyone.

The implications hit me in quick succession. "That means… that means that you're…"

Dark Ladybug spreads her hands and gives me a humorless smile. "That's right, kitty-cat. I'm Marinette, and I always have been."

Marinette? It almost doesn't make sense. My Lady is so outgoing, and Marinette's so shy. And yet it does make sense. Whenever one's gone, the other is there. And my Adrien persona is as different as my Chat Noir persona as Marinette is to Ladybug, if that makes any sense.

And I realize that I was right, after my shower. It doesn't matter, now that I know. It doesn't change how I feel about my Lady, and now I can express those feelings to Marinette.

Except I can't. I have to fight her now.

I know what I have to do.

Dark Ladybug turns to walk into the room to look for Chloé when I say, "I guess I might as well let the cat out of the bag. Get it?" I chuckle. "'Cat out of the bag'? It's funny, because I'm a cat."

Her interest piqued, Dark Ladybug turns back around. "What are you talking about?" she asks, her expression suspicious.

I shrug as well as I can while bound as I start to saw through the rope with my claws. I need to time this perfectly. "I've always loved you, Ladybug. I know you're still in there, and I know you can hear me. I've loved you since the day I met you. You are amazing and I can't live without you. You make me feel like I can do anything. And now that I know you're Marinette… that doesn't change a thing. I love you, Ladybug."

I lean forward and kiss her right on the lips. I try to put every feeling I have for her into that one kiss, just so she can know how much I love her.

My claws rip through the last strand of the rope and I reach for the invitation on her chest. I break my kiss with her (rather regretfully, if I have to be honest) and rip the invitation from her suit. I shred the invitation into pieces, and Dark Ladybug collapses to the floor.

Ladybug looks around, disoriented. "What… what happened?" she half-mumbles.

"The akuma!" I yelp. "Catch it!"

She catches it with her rapidly turning-to-red yo-yo, and purifies and releases the butterfly.

I look down at her, not sure of what I should say. Finally I ask, "What do you remember?"

Ladybug's eyebrows knit together. "I remember… being very angry with someone, and then nothing."

 _She's being vague about who made her angry_ , I note. She doesn't remember that I know. I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or relieved.

"You okay?" she asks. "You have a funny look on your face."

"No, I'm fine. You were akumatized." I try to wipe whatever expression I have off my face. I bet it's an interesting one.

"Was I? Wow. I'm sure that must've been interesting for you. Thank you for saving me." She gets up off the ground, a little unsteady, and hugs me. I hug her back, not really sure what else to do.

"Will you be okay getting home?" I ask.

Ladybug smiles, looking a little tired. "I think I'll be fine. Thank you again, Chat." She swings away through the broken wall.

I call into the other room, "You can come out now!" Everyone hesitantly creeps back in.

Chloé immediately starts freaking out. "My birthday's _ruined_!" she screeches, looking like she's going to cry.

I look at her simply. "You're the one who caused it in the first place," I say evenly. "So I don't think you have a leg to stand on."

I leave her there, not having a clue of what I'm talking about, as I walk out.

What just happened?

 **(A/N: I just thought about this- what if the lucky charm didn't actually screw up by giving Dark Ladybug something that Chat Noir could saw through? What if it was still lucky… just for Chat? The rope was the reason he was able to save Ladybug… food for thought, I suppose.)**


	7. Epilogue

**(Okay- your last chapter of Dark Ladybug! Enjoy it for me!)**

 **Marinette's P.O.V.**

Okay, I'll admit it. I lied.

There. Happy?

When Chat asked me if I remembered anything, I was telling the truth _for the most part_. I don't remember anything I did while akumatized… except being kissed by Chat Noir. After he confessed his love for me.

This entire time, I could've sworn he was just joking around with all the silly puns he was making and the whole 'my Lady' and 'buggaboo' deals.

But he had no idea I could hear him. He didn't have to say any of that, either- he could've just swiped the invitation and ripped it. Chat meant it- I'm sure of that.

I'm in love with Adrien. It's just that… when Chat made that beautiful speech, and kissed me, I felt something inside me. More than the butterflies I get with Adrien- this was like the sun had migrated to my heart and was shining there. I _know_ I feel something for Chat, too.

The doors to class open and my heart jumps in my chest. What if Adrien sees the truth when he looks at me? What if he can somehow read the truth in my face- that I like him, but I also like Chat? I guess he doesn't know Chat, but still…

Well, it turns out that my rambling-when-nervous problem hasn't gotten any better.

Alya and Adrien immediately rush toward me. "Are you okay?" Alya asks frantically.

I take my time to think about it. "I… I think so. Yeah, I am." I offer her a fragile smile.

Adrien keeps avoiding my eyes. "Adrien? Are _you_ okay?" I ask, frowning. Did I do something wrong?

He still isn't looking at me. "Yeah, I'm fine, too."

Alya gives me a look, one of the ones I can read. _He's been acting like this all morning! Know anything about this?_

I shake my head almost imperceptibly. _No clue._

She scowls. "So, about Chloé's birthday party- you didn't miss much. It was nice, I guess, and the food was good, but then Ladybug crashed it. Apparently she got akumatized."

I try to look surprised. Tikki's memory was as wiped as mine, so when I was forced to turn into Ladybug, her memory went blank, too. I was able to piece together what happened from the news reports. "Wow, sounds crazy. Catch any of it on video?"

She crosses her arms. "No! I was so hoping to, but we had to move into another room so Chat could fight her. And, if you can believe it, Adrien was in the bathroom the entire time!"

Adrien, who's still not looking at me, finally says something more. "Hey, the food may have been good, but it went right through me!"

Alya and I giggle. "So what happened after he defeated her?"

She waves a hand dismissively. "Well, Chloé freaked out because her party was ruined, and most of us went home. Sabrina, of course, stayed behind to help clean up. All in all, it wasn't all that fun. Even if Nino was there, I kind of wish I hadn't gone."

I shrug. "It's not a big issue."

Adrien says abruptly, "Marinette?"

"Um, yes?"

 _He's finally looking me in the eye_. "You are so amazing. Please never let anyone make you forget that." He says it almost so fast I don't catch what he's saying, then quickly walks to his seat. Adrien's face is bright pink.

Alya's jaw drops and she stares at me. "What in the world happened between yesterday and today?"

I can only shrug- I guess I'll never know.


	8. Plagiarism

Hey, guys. It's been a while.

First, I just want to apologize. I've been super quiet and most of you haven't heard a peep from me in about two years.

I'm doing much, much better now, but two years ago I was going through a lot of trauma. I was in an abusive friendship with a person and I had no idea what was happening. I was scared and a lot of my friends left me because they believed the other person.

My fanfictions were kind of a way to escape for a short period of time while I wrote and uploaded chapters. Dark Ladybug, being the longest, was the biggest help.

That's why it really hurts me that someone out there would plagiarize Dark Ladybug.

It took a PM from another user here on FF to finally wake me from my two-year FF slumber. That user told me that somebody on ao3 had plagiarized Dark Ladybug, and provided a link.

I discovered that not only had the ao3 plagiarizer copied my work word for word, but they had given me 'credit' at the beginning, saying that their 'story' was inspired by mine. I'll bet they figured that they could get away with it if they said that, and took their story to another website (where I don't even have an account).

But no. It's not inspired if you completely take all the hard work I put into this story, the hours of sitting there and figuring out the best, most canon-esque way to get from point A to point B, and sit there and imply that it's an original story and you just got the idea from me. It's just plagiarism.

If you want to collaborate with me, PM me. If you want to borrow the Dark Ladybug universe from me, and continue the story after Underneath Our Masks, PM me. I will not let someone just take something from me.

If you like my work, I'm glad. I wanted to write a cute, wholesome fanfiction for you guys. But when it comes to writing, IMITATION IS NOT THE SINCEREST FORM OF FLATTERY. It's not flattery at all.

I don't know how many of you are still subscribed to me. I don't know how many of you are going to see this. But please, if you see anybody's stories being 'inspired' like that (plagiarized) from somebody else's original content, tell the original author and then report the story. And if you see somebody taking my story, please PM me and report the story. I'm still here, even if I've been extremely quiet.

Plagiarizers have no place in the ML community. These people should be ashamed of themselves.

-obijuankenobi


End file.
